1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preparing molding for a vehicle and making use of mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moldings for a vehicle, being integrally bonded with a metal member, such as stainless steel plate, on the surface of plastic body, have been known.
As a method of preparing this kind of molding for a vehicle, there is known extrusion molding or injection molding. However, since the former is an extruding method, in which plastc and a metal plate are integrally and continuously extruded from an extruder die, the molded product extruded from the mold has constant dimensions in its thickness and width along with its extruded direction. Therefore, a molded product having no constant thickness in the extruding direction, for example, having a tapered surfaces to the extruding direction is very difficult to mold.
Further, in the latter method, different from the former method, it is possible to obtain a desired shape of molding, however, there are some drawbacks that, in case of setting in advance a member to be bonded to a molded member in a mold before injecting a molten plastic, the member set in the mold is apt to be dislocated by the injection pressure of molten plastic, so that the member is not bonded to the molded member properly in its position, or satisfactory bonding strength of the member to the molded product can not be obtained depending upon the temperature of molten plastic.